Keep Your Enemy Close, But His Sister Closer
by MyLittleJewMonster
Summary: The town of South Park can be a real ass at times, and nobody knows that better than Trent. Especially when he for some reason can't harm his /one/ ticket to getting closer to his goal. (Will feature Trelly, Trent x Shelly)


Keep your enemy close, but his sister closer

 **Chapter 1/prologue: Irony at it's finest**

Trent´s POV

 _I don't always understand humanity, or rather, never. They're acting so…. weird. Animals completely declining their nature while behaving worse once consuming a liquid. And people wonder why there's still war? Of course, when you chose freaking Trump, your IQ isn't much to compliment on. Not like I'm the perfect human being either, but not like I've gotten the chance to be one either._

Trent, as optimistic as ever, stomped down the street. His hands nicely stuffed into his pockets. He was a seldom sight, and he had to agree being outside jail was difficult to get used to. But knowing himself and his amazing luck, he would probably be back in his own cell in a few weeks. Tops.

 _I should have received a stamp card by now; "Get jailed 5 times and get a free ice cream!" WHAT a deal!...Well ice cream would be something new rather than the gourmet food they serve there. If it moves it´s fresh, as they tend to say._

The blond wrinkled his nose in disgust. At least he didn't have to worry about getting enough to eat, since his appetite was as lost as his sense of humor.

Hah!

He wasn't completely broke, hopefully, but without any proper education; finding a job was easier said than done. The times he didn't spend imprisoned, for whatever dumb reason they chose to blame him for, were used to frantically pay for the rent he was already months behind on. And not to forget mentioning being scolded by his mother each time he got released. Well, sometimes it turned out to actually be one of his many stupid schemes, though that was once in a blue moon.

"Ugh fuck, the wound is open again…."

Trent stopped up once noticing the immense pain in his leg. He hoped the bandages would have lasted until he returned back home, but apparently not. As one could tell by the dark spot on his pants that seemed to grow, both in size and opaque.

"When are they ever going to understand, bringing a knife to a bar is never a good idea… whatever, not my issue. Being charged with murder is not a run in the park. If you stab someone, it'll get consequences. Or well, most of the time." He shrugged to himself. Such a charmer.

"Wonder what excuse I´ll use this time. 'I was cooking and slipped on my newly boned floor and managed to stab myself.'? Hmm…. maybe…"

He mumbled thoughtfully while sitting down on the pavement. Gritting his teeth to hold back any unwanted noises once rolling down his blood stained pants.

 _Well that was that pair. Hmm I might as well get my hands on some red dye. I heard red pants are in style again. Possibly. But not like I'm any stylish person. Oh well, plus I´m not able to even afford proper jeans. s._

"Get your….. fucking…. ow….."

"No chance… keep still…"

"Ugh….."

Faint voices could be heard, from a close ally possibly? Probably. Though whoever it was, it didn't sound like they had a friendly conversation. To put it that way.

"The fuck?" He hissed, hesitating for a moment. Was he really going to just barge in like that? Just recklessly approaching a group of people that could possibly send him into the grave in no time?

Yuuuup

A heavy sigh left him before he rolled his pants back down. Once having crawled himself back onto his feet, rather painfully as well, Trent began to approach the voices.

 _3? No probably 5? Or could there be more? Hmmm all males? No...no that doesn't make much sense…. I'm pretty sure I heard a feminine voice…. feels like I've heard it before. ´s even the odds? It could just be some drug dealing business going on, but then again….it could be a female being harassed… and worse….. - DEFINITELY WORSE!_

"HEY!"

He growled, shoving away trash, and what not, which were in his way. They seemed to have moved pretty deep into the ally, and that would unfortunately make things more complicated. Especially the lighting would be an issue. If he could see anything at all that is.

"Huh?"

Judging by the dim light from the lamppost in the distance, about four people were gathered around someone. They weren't far away, a couple feet. Maybe 20. But one thing was for sure, one didn't need to be a genius to tell what the men were trying to do. And the thought on it's own; were rather uncomfortable. Disgusting.

"My my, isn't that Boyett? That kid who always gets into trouble?" One hummed.

"Of course it is, that brat is always onto our asses. Look boy, how about you just leave us the fuck alone. We're busy here." Another replied with a glare.

"Yeah busy getting your ass beaten!" The one in the middle, of the small group that had formed, did a rather reckless attempt in attacking the guy, whom he knew where the leader. Only to, as presumed, getting grabbed by said person.

"Trying to harm a man? That's not ladylike of you sweetie." He snickered, discreetly licking his lips while eyeing her.

"God damn it…." She whined, struggling and kicking at him. "Get your hands off me you turds!"

Trent, as the completely useless dork he apparently was, silently stared at them. Had he moved at all? Probably not. Was he planning to do anything? Surely not.

And how, just how could someone, who would jump into a fight without a second thought, stand frozen like that?

Well, the answer was plausibly simpler that one would assume: Shelly Marsh

 _Shelly_

 _Fucking_

 _Marsh_

 _Probably the last person I would expect to run into. Hell, how long has it been? 5 years? More? Though it still felt like yesterday…._

 _Well okay_

 _I actually saw her yesterday. It was more of her having no clue I even existed and myself acting like a creep by hiding. Why do I even do that? Fuck, she´s my ticket to taking down one fourth of the guys! I can just_

 _\- grab her - kidnap her - demand his life in exchange for her - profit._

 _Yes - it can be THAT FUCKING EASY. And exactly /WHAT/ do I chose to do? Hide from her like a scared dog._

 _What a genius_

 _Truly a gifted champion_

 _Outstanding_

 _Why - WHY THE HECK AM I NOT DOING ANYTHING?! They're just…. staring at me… like… like that one time….._

Puzzled, Trent were suddenly finding himself back in jail. Again…..yeah…. For what reason? And how? Who knew. Though one thing was for sure, this town was full of surprises. Obviously.

The world seemed to love messing with him, one way or another.

/

There phew, the prologue is done. And yeah it´s short and what not but, that´s what prologues are. Next chapter will be up sometime. But it´s on it´s way.

/


End file.
